tiernan420_survivorfandomcom-20200215-history
A Tribe Of Dimwits
This is the third episode of Survivor: Brazil-One World Challenges Reward Challenge: Nut Basket Two tribe members would each hold on a rope that is holding up large nets above the ground. Members of the rivals tribe, one at a time, attempt to toss coconuts into their nets. A winner is determined if the rival tribe has dropped both of their nets. Reward: '''Fishing Gear '''Winner: Cielo Immunity Challenge: Crate Outdoors Each tribe sends two members at a time out to a field scattered with crates. Once all six crates were returned, they would be used to build a staircase. The whole tribe then had to climb the staircase. 'Winner: Cielo Story Night 6 When the Cielo tribe returns from Tribal, the majority of the Suelo tribe are shocked to see Ben, arguably their strongest member, gone. Joseph and Kelly go for a walk to talk about the vote while Tyler and Liam argue. Tyler calls Liam a snake and that he will be gone first at the merge. Liam shrugs off Tyler's claim and makes fun of his position in the minority. Kelly and Joseph talk at the beach. Kelly voices her hatred for Wendy and how she's annoyed that she has the majority. Joseph tells Kelly that he'd be willing to throw challenges to keep her safe. Joseph tells Stephanie about his talk with Kelly, which worries her. Joseph says his loyalties are fully with Suelo but Kelly could come in handy to gain a majority. Day 7 The tribes meet for their next reward challenge and are excited to see the reward is fishing gear. For Cielo, the net holders are Liam and Kelly. For Suelo, the net holders are Michael and Stephanie. The strategy for the Cielo tribe is to have a majority of their throwers go to Michael while two throw coconuts into Stephanie's net. The Suelo tribe, however, evenly distributes their coconuts between Liam and Kelly. After five minutes, Kelly is the first to let go of their net. Stephanie begins to struggle, however, Michael suddenly lets go of his net. Liam's net begins to slip between his hands while Stephanie's face turns red. After another five minutes, Stephanie let's go of her net, winning the challenge for Cielo. The tribes return to camp and while Stephanie and Violet talk about possible deals with Wendy and Mike, Joseph and Trevor begin to talk strategy. Trevor asks what he talked about with Kelly and is told everything. Joseph then says it would be ideal to throw challenges to keep Tyler, Kelly and Sky in the game as they would flip in a heartbeat. Trevor agrees but is worried what the rest of the tribe will think. Joseph agrees but says they need to keep the challenge throwing as subtle as possible. The two men then go to the shelter to lay down. Jenny is napping in the shelter with her bag next to her. Joseph bumps into it, opening it up. Joseph spots the idol and comes up with a plan to blindside Jenny. A few hours later, Jenny wakes up and leaves to go to the bathroom. Joseph signals Wendy and Liam over and shows the two Jenny's bag. They are surprised to see an idol in her bag and leave to talk. Liam, now completely distrusting Jenny, proposes voting out Jenny at the next Tribal as they will have the numbers anyway. Wendy, however, wants Kelly gone next and keep their alliance intact. Joseph tells Stephanie, Violet, and Joanna about Jenny's idol and how it could spare Kelly, Tyler, and Sky when they go to Tribal next. Joseph then leaves, allowing the three girls to talk about him. The three agree Joseph is playing hard early and could become a major threat. Later, Michael begins his daily routine of ordering people around. He orders Beth to collect water. She comes back with the water and when she puts it over the fire to boil, it spills and the fire disappears. Michael chastises Beth for her weakness, forcing the girls to come to her defense. The girls berate Michael for his misogynistic ways but Michael ignores them. Day 8 Kelly and Sky go out alone to bad mouth their tribe. Sky calls their tribe 'a tribe of dimwits.' Kelly then tells Sky about what Joseph is trying to do for them and that it would be beneficial to flip on Cielo at a swap. Sky agrees but is worried about going out early as the Suelo tribe seems united. Kelly agrees as Tyler joins the two and is told everything. Tyler says he doesn't care if he's taken out early as long as he makes it farther than Wendy's alliance. Back at camp, the Cielo tribe allows Joanna and Mark to go out and fish for the tribes. Out there, they begin to talk about their personal lives and their dreams. Mark reveals that he is gay and his father wasn't as supportive as his mother. However, his father soon grew to accept him and they hang out daily. Joanna is so touched by Mark's story that she tears up. Joseph watches the two from afar and worries about the two. He talks to Violet about it and she agrees Joanna and Mark need to be split up sooner rather than later but still wants Beth to go next. Meanwhile, Wendy talks to Riley and Mike about what to do at the next vote. Riley says she wants to stick with the plan and take out Tyler or Kelly. Wendy then reveals Jenny has an idol that she hasn't shared with anyone. Mad he didn't know about the idol, Mike suggests voting off Jenny and keep on with an alliance of four. Riley then brings up the possibility of a merge at ten and them being outnumbered 6-4. Day 9 The two tribes then meet for their third immunity challenge. Since both tribes are equal in numbers, no one sits out. The first pairs out for both tribes are Stephanie and Trevor for Suelo and Liam and Sky for Cielo. Throughout the first stage of the challenge, the tribes remain equal with each other. However, Beth and Michael are the last pair for Suelo and Kelly and Tyler are the last pair for Cielo. Beth fails to keep up with Michael, who struggles pushing the box without help. Kelly and Tyler get their final box to the mat as Mike guides the tribe on where to put their boxes. When Cielo is halfway done assembling their boxes, Beth and Michael return with their final box. By the time Michael takes leadership of assembling the boxes, Cielo finsihes their puzzle and rushes up the boxes, winning them immunity. The tribes return to camp where Michael berates Beth for her performance in the challenge and that she will be going home. Steph and Violet come to Beth's defense, calling Michael a misogynist. Michael fights back, calling the girls 'dumb bitches.' This causes an all out gender war between Michael and the females from both tribes, with Wendy calling Michael a nimrod. The other men sit back and watch Michael get destroyed by the woman. Before it can get more heated, Mike and Joseph keep pull the woman back as Michael chuckles and walks away. The majority Suelo alliance gather at the well and the woman go on about how they need to blindside Michael, citing him as a cancer. Trevor and Joseph agree with the woman but worry about Beth's physical nature. Steph calms down and agrees, saying they can't vote based off emotions. Joanna wonders if keeping Michael is the best because they want tribe unity and Michael splits the tribe apart. At Tribal, Jeff is told about the argument between the woman and Michael that occurred after the challenge. Shocked, Jeff asks Michael if he knows Survivor is a social game. Michael says he is aware but believes strategy is superior to the social game and the women are emotional. Violet and Joanna then go after Michael, which he shrugs off. The tribe is then called to vote. Despite Michael's attitude, he is kept for his physical prowess and Beth is voted off 7-1. Tribal Council Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor... * Wendy tests Jenny's loyalty * Liam continues to try to control his tribe * Michael continues to piss everyone off Author's Notes Category:Fanon episodes Category:Survivor: Brazil-One World